


I remember

by Amazingspaceship (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amnesia, Humanstuck, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, somehow vriska's a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amazingspaceship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't remember, but you do.</p>
<p>Unfortunately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the aftermath of Sburb, the humans forget the game. But the trolls don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember

Kanaya: Approach the girl in the bookstore.

Are you crazy? You can't let her see you.

You are crouching behind some shelves, which are stocked to the brim with what can only be described as wizard smut. The woman you're looking at, who is kneeling down and flipping through a thick novel whilst idly humming to herself, can only be described as perfect.

Too bad she doesn't remember you.

You remember her, of course. You remember the game, the meteor, English and Jack. You remember winning, forcing the game to eject you back into reality. The problem is that she doesn't.

Before you can creep away (you can't let her see you) she approached the wizard smut, a smile perched on her thin lips. You duck behind the shelf and let in a thin breath, hoping that she won't-

“Why are you following me?”

Damn. You cautiously peek out from behind your hiding place- she's crouching on the ground, rifling through thick volumes. She speaks out of the corner of her mouth. “I asked you a question.”

You sign, releasing the breath you had sucked in. “Do You Remember Me?”

“I... don't believe so. Did we go to school together?”

“No,” you say, your voice soft. “I Didn't Think You Would.”

“You look vaguely familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I'm getting a rather strange feeling of déjà vu. Maybe your name will serve to jog my memory?”

You don't expect it to work, but you try anyway. “Kanaya.”

“No... I'm sorry, but I don't think so...” She looks like she's trying to remember, but can't. She clutches at her head, eyes closed.

“It's Okay.” you smile sadly. “Goodbye Rose.”

“Goodbye Miss Maryam.”

It's only when you're out of the bookstore that you realize.

She knew your last name.

* * *

Terezi: Ask the DJ out.

The club is hot and filled with smoke. Loud music pushes the beat against your skull, and you are having trouble navigating the crowded room. Even if you weren't blind, you'd still probably have trouble. Of course, you smack your cane against anyone and everyone as you make your way across the noisy room.

You had come to the club specifically because of the Strider at the turntable. You don't usually go clubbing, but you had to make a special exception just this once. You push past a few people as you mount the steps up to where Dave sits, probably bobbing his head to the music.

“Yeah?” he asks as you stand beside him. “What do you want? I'm trying to lay down some sicknasty beats here.” He turns away.

“H3H3! YOU'R3 SO FUNNY D4V3!” He falters for just a second, then turns back to you.

“Tell me how the fuck you know my name before I call security on you.”

“YOU DON'T R3M3MB3R M3 D4V3?” You're disappointed, but it's not entirely unexpected.

“Nope. I can't remember every girl I've met. Give me a hint- did we bang?”

“H3H3! S1LLY D4V3!” You lean closer and sniff him.

“Welp. Time to call security.”

“W41T! L3T M3 G1V3 YOU TH1S F1RST!” You did into your pocket and produce a crumpled piece of paper from your pocket. You push it into his hands just as two lumbering buffoons come by to escort you to the exit. How nice of them! They roughly push you towards the open door. As they push you out into the street, you hear the music stop altogether before starting once again.

* * *

Karkat: Kiss the girl.

That's a very bad idea, but you do eye the girl's back as she walks away. You are very close to flipping the fuck out.

“Jeez Kar, stop ogling the customers. It's bad for business.”

“FUCK OFF, TERRY.”

“Chill out, due.”

“DON'T TELL ME TO CHILL OUT, YOU HIPSTER PIECE OF TRASH. I'M GOING TO TAKE MY GODDAMN LUNCH BREAK.”

“But It's only eleven thirty-”

You're out the door of the coffeeshop before he finishes his sentence, and you take off running once you're clear. You follow her across town, through buses and busy intersections. You almost get run over twice. You're creeping down an empty road behind her when she suddenly turns around, grabs your wrist, and judo-flips you to the ground. Oh hello, concrete. It's nice to see you again.

“Okay, what the hell are you doing?”

“OW.”

“Are you trying to mug me? 'Cause, buddy, I'm not going down easily.”

“SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK. I WAS JUST GOING TO INTODUCE MYSELF, JEGUS.”

“So you followed me across town?”

“IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT?”

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“DO YOU SERIOUSLY NOT REMEMBER ME, JADE?”

“I- no. Should I?”

You sigh. “THE GAME? FROGS? NOIR? YOUR STUPID-AS-FUCK PASSWORD SYSTEM? NONE OF IT?”

“Is this some kind of joke?”

“I CAN'T BELIVE I GOT MY HOPES UP. NEVER MIND.” You turn to leave

“Wait! At least tell me your name!”

You turn back. “KARKAT VANTAS. NOT THAT YOU'LL EVER REMEMBER IT.”

“Hehe. Beep beep meow!”

“WHAT?” You turn around. But she's already left.

* * *

Vriska: Punch your partner.

You consider this. You could knock him out, but it'd be a bad idea. You're very close to arresting the gang you've been trailing for weeks.

But John's yapping was SERIOUSLY getting on your nerves.

You were initially exited to have him as your partner, but you quickly realized that he didn't remember you. You got over it, of course, but it still left a sour taste in your protein chute. Sitting cooped up with him in your tiny cop car didn't help matters.

Also, he hasn't stopped talking since you left the station.

“-and then he handed her the bunny and I was like HOLY SHIT and then-”

“John. You talk more than anyone else I've ever met. Can you 8e quiet for more than two seconds?”

“Sure, Vriska!”

He pauses for three whole seconds before continuing his torrent of chatter. Your cop car pulls into the spot just as you decide to knock him out and do the mission solo. You turn around in your seat to look at him.

“John. We're a8out to 8ust one of the most prominent gangs in the city. Can you shut up 8efore we go in?”

“Sure, Vriska!”

He stops talking for about eight seconds. Then he compliments your jacket.

* * *

Rose, Dave, Jade and John: Remember.

You're home after a pleasant trip to the bookstore. You smirk as you remember the girl from earlier- you saw when she slipped a piece of paper in your shopping bag. You pull it out, expecting a number. You do not expect the (familiar) green writing in front of you.

Rose,

While It Is Unlikely That You'll Ever Remember Us, I Hope You Will Contact Me If You Ever Do. The Game Changed Much, But I Still Miss You.

-Kanaya

She included an odd picture of a grey, horned creature.

(A troll)

You begin to shake. It's like... like there's something just beyond your grasp, your memory but you can't

can't remember

that you

were

a

seer.

You fall to your knees as-

-as tears cascade down your face as you clutch the drawing, the paper Terezi handed you at the club. It's sloppily made, painted oddly with vivid colors.

D4V3

TH1S 1S YOU

You crumple your paper in your fist as-

-as you stumble through your home, knocking against walls and chairs alike. You clutch your head and sob as you remember years and years of forgotten dreams and

and

you have to find Karkat you have to-

-to find Vriska. You need help, you can't deal with all the things you're remembering, you-

“John?” She walks in, wide eyed, staring at the papers flung from your desk as you clutch at your head, stumbling towards her.

“Vriska,” you sob as you fall into her arms. You cry against her shoulder as she pats your hair awkwardly.

“Vriska. I remember.”


End file.
